Kiss Me Deadly
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: "You are watching E! Investigates: Obsessed Lovers...So here it is. Number one on our countdown, Edward Cullen, the murderer of Charlie Swan." One Shot. Uniquely written. One Shot. Darkward. Please Read! Writer of Someday You'll Marry Me & Black Velvet.


**AN: Hello. I am soooooo extremely sorry that I haven't update my two stories that I am working on in FOREVER but i have severe writers block and this short story has been nagging me for a while. So I thought since I haven't updated a chapter for a while that I would give this to you all as a nice thanksgiving gift. But I must worn you that this is not, I repeat NOT beta'd. I knew that my beta was most likely visting with family and she would not have much time to get done editing it, especially since I wanted it posted so soon. So when the weekend is over I will send it to her for her to edit on her own time and then post the edited version later. Also if you would like to give me some ideas for Someday You'll Marry Me and Black Velvet to get me out of my writers block that would be great! I will post who gave me the idea on the chapter too. Oh and one more thing. I don't post much but you can follow me on Twitter if you like at more thing. Some people may feel that the lemon at the end is unneeded, but hey! Everyone loves a lemon! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"_You are watching 'E! Investigates: Obsessed Lovers. You have watched 40 of the most shocking cases of obsessive love. Now we have finally reached the most shocking of them all. So here it is. Number one on our countdown, Edward Cullen, the murderer of Charlie Swan."_

The camera pans out on the beautiful lush greenery of Forks Washington. The sky was gray and it looked like it was as brisk as ice, for it was fall in the small town of Forks.

Then suddenly the screen changes and shows a handsome young man that looked to be in his late teenage years. He had unruly bronze hair, striking green eyes, a sharp jaw line and a lean but muscular body. He was rather pale but it didn't take away from his striking features.

The narrator went on to say, _"Edward Cullen, a normal average 17 year old boy. He was captain of the football team, was very popular with his friends and very attractive to the ladies. No one had expected him to become a cold blooded killer."_

A man and a woman who looked to be in their early forties appeared on the screen. The man had blonde hair with the same green eyes as Edward's. The woman next to him was a petit beautiful woman who had the same shade of bronze hair as Edward.

"He got good grades," The woman said. At the bottom of the screen appeared a graphic that said 'Carlisle and Esme Cullen," and underneath their names in smaller white print said 'Father and Mother of Edward.'

Esme went on to say," He was the perfect little boy and he grew up to be the perfect young man. He was looked up to by everyone, even his friends. If Edward wasn't at school, it ruined the whole day for everyone. I would always see the teenage girls checking out his attractiveness whenever we were at the store together. His best friends and him never got in fights. He never got into trouble. He was just the perfect child," Esme paused to catch her breath when her tears began to fall. She spoke through sobs, "He was _my _child."

"_But what no one knew who the true Edward Cullen was," _the narrator said as the screen panned through Edward's life. Showing pictures of him smiling in his football uniform. Him goofing around with his friends. Him in his dorky Christmas sweater with his grandmother in front of the Christmas tree.

_"Edward grew up in a suburb in Chicago Illinois. He loved his life in the busy city and definitely didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon. But on June 5th, 2002, when Edward was just sixteen years old, his Father broke the news to him that they had to move to Forks Washington."_

"I told him to meet me in the living room," Carlisle Cullen said. The screen zoomed into just Carlisle's face as he explained his memories. "And I said to him, 'Son, I have something to tell you, and you might not like it,' and he looks at me and said in his concerned voice 'What Dad? Is something wrong?' And I remember looking at Esme and her looking back at me, both of us looking guilty and uncertain. I didn't know how to start so I just went out and told him that we were moving to Forks Washington. He looked at us for a moment, not really doing anything for what seemed like hours but in reality it may have only been a couple minutes. Then suddenly he flew up and threw the nearest thing he saw, which was a coaster on the coffee table, and threw it at a wall in such a rage that I didn't know he possessed. He was constantly asking me why. Why were we doing this to him? And in answer I said it was because Forks needed a more advanced Doctor, and if I didn't take this position, that I was going to get laid off."

_"And so as a result, Edward and his family had no choice but to leave their beloved friends, family and home in Chicago." _The narrator spoke as the show did an reenactment of someone packing their bags, waving goodbye to some people, and a person who was suppose to look like Edward, looking out the back window of the car, driving away from a large white house.

"_When Edward first came to Forks Washington, he was none too pleased."_

The camera zoomed in onto Esme Cullen's face as she began to speak, "He would always complain about how cold it was, and how it was always raining, and how there was too much green. He _hated _it there."

The screen changed to a high school who's sign said "Fork High School. Home of the Spartans"

_"On his first day, Edward was immediately accepted. Not only because he was a new teenager in such a small town, his good looks and physique attracted the girls, and his history of being a quarterback in Chicago attracted the boy's attention as well."_

"I remember the day Edward Cullen came to Forks High," The camera zoomed in on a young girl with chestnut color strait hair and nasally voice. The graphic said 'Jessica Stanley' and underneath it said 'Acquaintance." She went on to say, "It was a like a movie star came into town. There is hardly anyone in their right minds who would want to move to Forks, so we all were interested in the new family."

_"But despite Edward's growing popularity, Edward was still depressed."_

"He was more quiet than usual. He would be up in his room all day. He didn't peruse going into football. His grades slipped. He ate less. He just became a completely different person." Carlisle Cullen said.

_"As months went by, Edward hadn't seemed to be getting any better. Carlisle and Esme Cullen both decided that is was time for Edward to see a psychiatrist. It seemed to be helping."_

Esme said, "All of a sudden he started having a lot more friends, dated some girls, and just started being back to normal."

_"A year later, Edward's junior year, someone new came to town. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of police had just moved in with him to Forks." _The camera panned across a beautiful girl on the screen. She had mahogany hair that went to her waist, deep chocolate brown eyes, a small frame and plump lips.

"All of a sudden Bella Swan came to town," Jessica said, "She was the new thing everyone was interested in. Including Edward Cullen."

_"Isabella Swan was just your average 17 year old teenager. She had moved from Phoenix Arizona to Forks to live with her father Charlie. Her reasoning's were that her mother had gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player, so they were constantly moving around. Isabella said it was time for a change, and that she wanted her mother to be happy."_

"Isabella Swan," Said a blonde boy with a letterman's jacket on. The graphic said his name was Mike Newton. Underneath it stated that he was Isabella's friend. "Where do I begin to explain Isabella Swan?"

There was a pause as he contemplated the right words while the screen showed Isabella with her friends from Forks.

"She was probably the most beautiful person I had ever met," He went on to say. "She was immediately noticed by everyone. Everyone wanted to know about her history and what made her move to the boring town of Forks. It was like the Edward Cullen event all over again."

The screened changed to another handsome looking male with blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"I remembered when Edward had first set eyes on Isabella. It was like he had never seen something so magnificent in his whole life," The screen said his name was Jasper Whitlock and that he was the best friend to Edward Cullen. "He would constantly be off in his own world when he would hang out with me and our friend Emmett. We both knew that he was just thinking about the girl that he was infatuated with."

_"The problem about Isabella was that all this attention was unwanted. She preferred to be by herself."_

"I had wanted friends of course," Isabella said, appearing for the first time on screen. "I just didn't like how people were constantly staring at me and bugging me when all I wanted was to get through my first day."

"Edward was always good looking guy. I'm as strait as a pole and I still knew that," A brawny guy said named Emmett. "Like myself, he had never had problems with the ladies," Emmett said with a sly smirk, "So it was weird to see Edward get all flustered and brooding over the new girl."

_"Finally. Edward had summoned the courage to talk to Isabella."_

"I remember like it was yesterday," Isabella said. "We were in our biology classroom; I was assigned to sit by him. He hadn't talked to me at all the first week which was... a relief, but at the same time it kind of made me mad and sad. I thought he didn't like me and that just made me mad that he could harbor feelings like that towards me when he didn't even know me. Finally after my first week of school he spoke to me. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen, in a very shy way. It was very endearing and I could feel myself blushing in return. He asked me out later on that week and I accepted. The first date was perfect. We got to know each other more, we joked around, and we teased each other. All around it seemed like Edward Cullen was a very nice guy. It didn't take long for Edward to ask me if I would be his girlfriend. I had liked him so much that I accepted, even though we had only been going out for two weeks."

_"And that's where it all began."_

"They were like the Barbie and Ken of Forks High!" A small pixie like girl said with hazel eyes and black spiky hair. It said that her name was Alice Brandon and that she was a friend to Edward and Bella, as well as Jasper Whitlock's girlfriend. "Everyone wanted them to be together. Everyone knew they were meant for each other."

"_Months went by and it seemed like they were the perfect couple."_

"Bella was always there to cheer Edward on at games," A beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes appeared on screen. It said her name was Rosalie Hale. She too was a friend of Edward and Bella. "She was the most supportive of him out of everyone in Forks High. And that's saying a lot since I was a cheerleader."

On the screen they showed Edward and Bella together smiling at the camera after a victory game. Isabella wore a heavy parka with gloves, earmuffs and a blue scarf while holding a thermos of hot chocolate. Edward was next to her with his hand around her waist in his Forks football uniform while having yellow and blue horizontal paint streaks on his cheek bones.

"_But even though their life seemed perfect at school, it was not so much at home."_

"Charlie didn't like Edward," Isabella said. She wiped away a tear with the tip of her index finger that had leaked out of the corner of her eye. "He felt that I was spending too much time with him and not enough with my other friends,"

The screen zoomed in and showed pictures of Bella's father and her smiling for the camera in front of the TV.

While she spoke the screen showed other pictures of Edward and Bella together while Charlie looked at them none too pleased.

"He was also a very bias man," Bella continued. "His best friend Billy Black had a son that was my best friend. His name was Jacob. Charlie and I both knew that Jacob had a little crush on me. Charlie wanted me to be with Jacob instead of Edward. When I told Edward about this, his face was very… impassive. This was rather odd to me. I had expected anger or at least _something._ But no. He hardly reacted at all. But after this, Edward started acting a little strange."

The music in the background turned intense and dangerous. They started showing pictures of Edward holding Bella, but this time they were a little different. They were more possessive and his eyes showed a little anger even though he had a big smile on his face.

"Edward had started acting a little…strange," Mike said. "At school, there was never a point when Edward wasn't touching her."

The screen showed various pictures of Edward holding Bella's hand, playing with her hair, his hand on her knee.

"Whenever you would see Edward and Bella, he would be holding her hand, and if he wasn't holding her hand, his hand was on her waist. If his hand wasn't on her waist, he would have his hand inside her jean's back pocket, if it wasn't in her jeans pocket, then he was fiddling with her hair," Mike went on to say, " He was just _always _touching her."

"_The students were not the only ones that noticed Edward's affection. The teachers soon noticed to. But it came to be too much for the teacher and they decided to call Edward's parents to complain."_

"I had gotten a call," Carlisle said, "From Edward's principal saying that Edward had been going a little too far with his public display of affection. And I go 'What do you mean?' And the principal said it basically looked like he was going to start having sex with Isabella Swan right in front of everyone as well as beating up Tyler Crowley."

"A fellow student of ours, Tyler Crowley," Rosalie said, "Always sort of had this weird infatuation with Bella. He was very arrogant and would always go around telling everyone that he could get her to want to leave Edward."

The screen started showing a handsome African American boy on the screen who was also wearing his football letterman's jacket.

"Everyone thought he was crazy," Alice giggled. "We all knew that to even joke about taking Bella away from Edward was a horrible idea."

"It was the craziest thing I'd have seen Cullen do," Mike said. "Tyler was talking trash about being able to take Bella away from Edward and then out of no where came a BOOM! Edward was all of a sudden there right in front of Tyler and punched him so hard in the face that you could hear a crack from the end of the hall."

"I remember just being so shocked," Jessica said, "I had never seen Edward so angry! I heard this wail of pain and then looked in the direction of where it was coming from. What I see is Edward over Tyler Crowley with a bloody face and Edward kicking the crap out of him in the stomach yelling 'SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH! SHE'S *bleep* MINE!"

"Everyone was trying to get Edward off of Tyler but it was very surprisingly strong," Emmett said, "The only thing that got Edward off of Tyler was Bella."

"I had just come down the East wing of the school," Bella said, "And I see Edward screaming and yelling like a maniac. I run up to see what's going on and see Tyler Crowley on the floor getting kicked in the stomach by Edward.

"I start to panic and I didn't know what to do! I looked at Tyler again and saw the blood on his face. That's when I knew I had to get the hell out of there because I knew I was gonna pass out. But I didn't want Edward to keep beating up Tyler so I grabbed his arm and yelled at him to stop. After I did that he paused and then looked at me. He stared at me with such intensity that it made my heart pound in my chest so hard that it felt sore. He growled out one word before I was violently shoved by his body up against the lockers, and it was 'mine.'"

"It was insane!" Mike said. "All of sudden Edward grabs Bella and shoved up against the lockers!"

"He started kissing me and forcefully opening up my mouth with his own and shoving his tongue in my mouth," Bella said. "Then he lifted me up by my hips and made it so I was forced to wrap my legs around him so I would fall forward and it makes us collapse to the floor."

"He looked like he was trying to eat her face," Jessica recalled. "You could see his tongue everywhere when he forced their mouths all the way open. He started grinding into her and groaning like gorilla in heat!"

The screened changed from Jessica to Mike again, showing him chuckling at the memory.

"Oh man," Mike said, "It was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen. And not like it was funny because they were basically *beep* in the hallway but because the whole entire scene was just so embarrassing and such a train wreck, that you couldn't help but watch."

"Edward had lowered the front of his pants and underwear and shoved my panties aside," Bella said, "And that's where I started to panic. We had never had sex before, and his face was so clouded with rage that I could tell that he didn't seem to have any control over his actions. It was like something that wasn't Edward was controlling him. I couldn't believe he was going to do this in front of the whole school. It was like he was trying to mark his territory. I was in too much fear and shock to yell at him to snap out of it."

"_Luckily, before things could get too far, the principal and the security guard came and forced Edward off of Isabella. Edward was suspended for two weeks. The principal says that he was let off extremely easy. He should have been expelled. But since his family had donated so much money to the school, they let him off easy only if he did community service and was on good behavior."_

"We are very fortunate to have made a very nice income with me being a doctor and Esme being an interior decorator," Carlisle said, "And us not wanting our son to have a bad reputation and have his future be ruined, made the mistake of threatening the school by taking away the funds we donate to Forks High."

"We just wanted what was best for our son," Esme added through tears.

"_But Charlie Swan did not easily condone Edward's behavior."_

"He started yelling at Edward to stay away from me," Bella said. "He wouldn't allow me to see him ever again. I would just ignore him though. Even after what happened in the hallway I still loved Edward, and I was stupid enough to think that this was just one of the mistakes that we were both going to have to overpass."

"_But Edward still did not listen to Charlie Swan."_

"Edward wasn't afraid of my Dad like he should have been," Bella explained. "Anyone in their right mind would have been afraid of the father of their girlfriend, let alone the chief of police! But Edward wasn't. And I hate to admit it, but that turned me on! It made me feel invigorated because it felt like I was dating some sort of bad boy."

"_After that incident, it seemed like Edward had changed once again,"_

"He was more brooding and kept to himself and Isabella most of the time," Jasper said. "He wouldn't let anyone talk to Isabella. If anyone ever wanted to talk to her, he either spoke for her or wouldn't let people talk to her at all by grabbing her arm and pulling her away from everybody else. And the worse thing was, is that she let him!"

"_But it seemed to fellow classmates that Edward wasn't the only one that had changed."_

"Bella was always a very strong independent woman," A girl with dark curly hair and glasses said. The graphic said that her name was Angela Webber and that she was a friend of Bella's. "But it seemed like ever since the incident with Edward and Tyler in the hallway, she was different. She always did what Edward told her to do.

"When I had asked her if she wanted to spend the night at my house one night she had told me that she needed to ask Edward first. I found this odd because she said that she needed to ask _Edward,_ and not her dad. I didn't question it though. As it turns out Edward had allowed Bella to sleep over at my house. I had noticed that she started to dress differently. She usually wore loose fitting clothing and didn't care much about wearing make up or doing her hair. But she had lately been wearing clothes that fit her figure more and some make up and would curl her hair or straiten it. And even if she hadn't done that she would at least put something in her hair to make it look shiny."

"_Angela had discreetly asked Bella about her change in style. She confessed that Edward tells her what to wear and how to fix her hair."_

"Edward was very good at manipulating me," Bella said. "He knew exactly what to say to make me do things that he wanted me to do. He would always tell me what to wear, who to talk to when he allowed me to, and who to spend my time with. The only person that he allowed me to spend my time with was either my father and for one time Angela. But when he noticed that she started acting weird around him after me telling her why I suddenly changed my style, he wouldn't allow me to see her anymore."

"_But Charlie still wouldn't let Bella see him. But that didn't stop the two lovers. When senior year came around Edward made sure that he had every class with Bella so he would never be apart from her. And when they were apart from each other between the hours of after school and night, they would discreetly text each other. But unbeknownst to Charlie, Edward would sneak into Bella's room every night, and they would have sex."_

The Swan's house appeared on screen and zoomed onto Bella's bedroom window.

"Charlie was an extremely heavy sleeper," Bella explained, "And I kept the ladder hidden behind a tree, and Edward would use it to get into my room. When we first started sleeping together it was our one year anniversary. Edward had told me that he loved me more than anything in the world and he said that he would allow nothing to keep us apart. He had said that he wanted to prove his love for me in the most intimate way possible. And from then on we slept with each other every night."

"_Keeping their relationship from Bella's father was almost too easy. No one at school wanted to see them apart so they were careful not to mention anything about them in front of their parents so that the gossip in the small town would not get to Charlie."_

"It seemed like everything was going to be okay," Bella said. "It seemed like everyone knew in the whole town that were together except for Charlie. And I was hoping to keep it that way."

"_Edward and Bella's feelings for each other kept growing larger and larger, that soon they became beyond inseparable."_

"Edward was constantly pulling out his hair and hurting his hands by punching the walls when he was away from Isabella," Esme said. "He would become very irritable very easy. It was as if Bella was his rock, or his security blanket that he couldn't live without."

"One night Edward came to me in my room," Bella said, "And he sat me down on the edge and got down on his knees before me. He took my hand and started kissing it all over. Then he started kissing my knees so tenderly that it was scaring me. I suddenly started hearing him sobbing and felt a tear on my knee since I was wearing pajama shorts. I panicked and asked him what's wrong and forced him to look at me by pulling his face up by his chin.

He looked at me with such sadness and desperation that I was about to cry myself. Then he said two works that made my heart stop and sing at the same time. He said 'Marry Me.' we ended up having sex once again. It was probably the most emotional making love I have ever done since our first time together.

"Afterwards I lay in Edward's arm and he told me his plan about getting married. He said that he would take the money from his trust fund and we would run away off the Vegas and elope. I felt this was the only way that we could be together, so I agreed. I would do _anything _for Edward Cullen."

"_But that same night, tragedy struck."_

"My father had actually caught us in bed together that following morning," Bella said. "He yelled at Edward to get the *beep* out of his house. Edward was refusing to leave my room but he still got dressed, not wanting to be naked in front of Charlie I assume. I could tell Charlie's head was about to explode. He threatened Edward that he will go get his rifle out of his room right now since he is legally allowed to shoot him in his own house, and if he still didn't that he was going to charge him with breaking and entering.

"I didn't want Charlie to hurt him of course so I begged Edward to go home. He complied with my wishes but gave me a hard kiss in front of my father before he left."

"_That was when Charlie had decided that Bella was going to go live with her mother for the rest of the school year. That very next day, was when the murder began."_

"I knew I had to tell Edward that I was moving to Jacksonville to go live with my mother. So with a heavy heart I told Edward what I was forced to do. After I told him his expression was blank just like before when I told him that Charlie would have rather me be with Jacob Black. But instead this time, his face immediately after filled with rage and his hands clenched to his sides. He got up and backed up to the nearest wall all the while I was watching his fists because I thought he was going to hit me. But instead he punched the wall near my head. I screamed in shock but then suddenly my face was being grabbed between Edward's hands and his mouth was forcefully and desperately kissing me.

"He started begging me to promise to never leave him and in turn he promised that he would never let me go. I told him there was nothing we could do to change what was going to happen. He then told me in a scary voice 'Oh yes I can.' And at that he walked away from me. I didn't see him for the rest of the school day."

"_Later on that night, Bella had gotten a call from Edward and told her to meet him at his house. He told her that he wasn't home yet but to just let herself in since his parents were there. That's when Edward's murderous plan took action on that horrible stormy night. While Bella was away from their house, Edward took the key that Bella had given him to help him sneak into her room at night and entered the Swan's home. Investigators and police later found a long lead pipe as well as a hand gun when they found Edward with Charlie's bloodied corpse. The Investigators found that the closet door was opened with Edward's muddy footprint inside._

"We figured out," Investigator, J. Jenks said, "That Edward was hiding inside the Swan's coat closet with the lead pipe and the hand gun. He waited until the perfect moment while Charlie was sitting in the living room and struck him in the back of the head where there was a large gash from the impact. Then we figured since his face looked like it had been bashed in many times that Edward continued to hit him with the lead pipe over and over again until he passed out. Then we found 10 gunshots in his chest. It was obvious Chief Swan died immediately."

"_Bella had realized that before she got to the Cullen's house she had forgotten her purse. She went home to retrieve it."_

"I came after seeing my Dad's cruiser in the driveway," Bella recalled, "When I went inside I called out 'Hi Dad!' But I got no answer. I go into the living room to see what's up only to see Edward trying to pull Charlie by the armpits out through the back door.

"I took in Charlie's dead form," Bella paused to catch her breath, the tears were falling down her face like a waterfall, "I was too shocked to do anything. I was shaking and my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. At the sight and smell of the blood I started to feel light headed.

"When Edward saw me he looked worried and shocked. I don't know if it was from the sight of me about to pass out or the fact that I caught him after the act of killing my father, but either way, he looked frantic. He said 'Bella! What are you doing here? I told you to go to my house!' I told him that I was and that I had just forgotten my purse. I was coming back to get it then go to drive to his house. Of course the whole time I was saying this I was stuttering and shaking as well as breathing hard and uncontrollably.

"Edward smiled and came walking up to me. I started backing up until I hit the nearest wall. He brought up his bloody hands and took my face in them. He smiled a smile at me that I had never seen before. He truly did look like he had gone crazy. He looked like a _monster._

"_Edward went on to tell her that what he did was a good thing. That Charlie was trying to keep them apart. They had a problem, and he had felt that he fixed it. He believed that Bella had wanted this just as much as he did, and that she was crying tears of joy."_

"I made the excuse of telling him that I needed to go use the bathroom. He trusted me enough to go upstairs by myself because he had truly believed that I was happy about him killing my father. That I thought what he did was the right thing do to, just so long as we were together."

"_She ended up going to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911."_

The screen changed to a voice over of the call made to the police. You could read the words that Isabella and the 911 operator were saying.

Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Bella: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

Operator: Ma'am, please calm down and slowly tell me what happened.

Bella: My father! MY FATHER! (Crying frantically)

Operator: Ma'am what about your father?

Bella: He's been shot! My boyfriend f***ing shot him!

Operator: Ma'am calm down we'll be right over. Please tell us your address.

"_Edward Cullen was arrested by the police November 17, 2003. He was sentenced to life in prison for first degree murder. It wasn't until later on in the trial that Edward had happily admitted that his next victim was Jacob Black. He said that since Charlie was the man he so desperately hated, he wanted to kill the boy that Charlie wanted to take away from himself, just out of spite._

"_You have just watched the 40 most shocking Obsessed Lovers. From the creepy. To the insane. To the murder. You have seen them all! Thanks for watching. And remember. Be careful to who you fall in love with."_

Bella Swan switched off her TV after watching a recap of her last two years of High School. It had been exactly one year since the incident, and exactly one year since the she had last seen Edward. Today she was going to go visit him.

She drove to the Volturi Prison which held Edward. It had high stone grey walls, as well as chain linked fences with electrical barbed wire at the top. The place gave Bella the creeps.

When she reached the security guard at the front desk she asked, "What do you need?"

"Um. I would like to visit Edward Cullen."

The security guard named Jane cocked an eyebrow at Bella and surveyed her. Bella did the same to Jane.

She was a rather small woman but she still looked like she could kick someone's ass. Hard. She had bright blue piercing eyes that made you do a double take when passing, and dirty blond hair that was so dry that it looked like she didn't use conditioner ever and would blow dry it after every wash. _If _he blow dried it.

"Friend or relative?" Jane asked.

"Friend, I-I guess." Bella said uncertain.

Jane cocked an eyebrow at Bella again, but then nodded her head.

"This way," She said and lead Bella down the long corridor to where stations were where you could talk to the person you're visiting through the phone in which glass separated you.

"Sit down in any one of the chairs," Jane instructed. It was early morning so no one else was there, which meant she had a lot to choose from.

"He will be here shortly," And at that, she left Bella alone in the room by herself.

Bella was nervous about seeing Edward again. She didn't know what to expect. Would he be angry with her for calling the police? Would he be happy to see her? Or would he just hate her guts?

Every scenario made her stomach twist in knots. She wasn't sure if she could go through with this.

Suddenly the door flew open, startling Bella which caused her to jump in her seat.

In came Edward with his hands handcuffed behind his back in full orange body suit.

"Turn around," The security guard said. Edward did what he was told and the security guard unlocked his handcuffs.

"You have one hour," The security guard said and then left Edward and Bella alone.

When Edward sat down in front of Bella's his eyes turned bright and he quickly picked up the phone. Isabella immediately did the same.

"Isabella," Edward said in a low sultry tone that made Bella's inside quiver.

She took in his appearance, and even though he had been in prison for a year he still looked amazing. His facial hair had grown significantly, his bronze hair was more unruly than usual and a tad greasy, and it looked like his teeth had yellowed a bit. But despite all that, he still looked and was the man of Isabella's dreams.

She finally summoned the courage to talk, "Hello Edward."

"I've missed you," Edward sighed, "So much,"

Bella's lip quivered.

"I've missed you too," And that's when her tears began to fall. She sobbed into her available hand which was becoming black from her mascara.

"Don't cry Isabella," Edward voice cracked, "You know I can't stand it when you cry,"

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I just hate that you are in this p-place and away from m-e-e-e."

Edward's eye turned pained.

"Why did you do it Isabella? Why did you turn me in? I did it for us! We could have been so happy together if we followed the plan by running away together and getting eloped,"

"I kn-kn-ow. I panicked! I didn't know what to do! You fucking killed my father Edward!"

"He was keeping us apart!" Edward yelled while banging his hand on the small resting table in front of him. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I thought you wanted this Isabella. I was only thinking of us."

"But maybe you shouldn't have," Bella's voice gained some strength. She looked up with tear stained eyes and black running to her face. She saw Edward's expression. It was a mix between heartbroken and confused.

"Edward. You _killed_ someone. And not just someone! You killed my FATHER! You even planned to kill Jacob! H-how could you be so sick?"

Edward stood up so quick it almost made Bella's eyes cross. Edward had toppled over his chair in the process.

"Sick?" He spat. "I did it out of LOVE! I fucking love you Isabella! H-h-how could you possibly _think_-" Edward stopped and shoved his fist in his mouth, biting down so hard that it was breaking the skin.

He dropped the phone down and started pacing in the small area on his side of the glass and started pulling his hair with his available hand that he was not currently biting down on.

Bella started crying harder and pounded on the glass for him to stop. Edward couldn't hear her cries of protest very well through the glass but quickly stopped when he heard the banging and saw her horrified face.

Edward started breathing slowly. In through the nose, and out through the mouth. He did this a couple more times until he had calmed himself. Then he slowly picked his chair back up to sit down in front of Bella once again. He picked up the phone. Bella hesitantly did the same.

It was quiet for a moment. They just sat there holding the phone to their faces, staring at each other, not saying a word.

Finally for what seemed like hours even though it was only a couple minutes, Bella spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Edward. I wasn't thinking when I said that," She sniffed and then wiped the bottom of her eye, smearing some more mascara.

Edward took a deep breath and his nostrils flared. He was trying to keep himself in check. He was surprised the guards hadn't come running down to stop him since he knew a security camera was in the top corner of the room behind Bella.

"It's alright Isabella; just don't say something like that again,"

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"But can't you see what I did I did for us?" He asked in a soft desperate tone.

Bella nodded eagerly.

"I'm so sorry Edward,"

He gave a curt nod, "What's done is done."

It was quiet once more. They continued to stare at each other in a comfortable silence. Suddenly Edward gave a mischievous smirk.

"You still are as sexy as I remember you," Edward purred. It made Bella's pulse start to raise. He cocked his head to the right, "Maybe even more than I remember." He licked his top lip.

Bella quivered.

"Please," Bella said quietly, "Not here."

"I been so lonely though," Edward pouted. "I missed you my love." He smirked at her flustered expression and growled sexily in the phone, "You have no _idea _how bad I need to touch you right now."

Bella gasped at his words. She started getting hot. In more ways than one. She shrugged off her jacket, trying to make it look like she was nonchalantly taking it off. But Edward knew better.

He smirked, "Do I make you hot Isabella?" Edward purred.

Isabella took a deep breath and let it out very shakily. "You know you do." She responded.

"Isabella?" Edward asked with a smirk.

She swallowed, "Yes?"

"Will you do something for me please?"

She swallowed again, "Anything," She rasped out.

He quirked an eyebrow and then looked at her ample breasts. He looked back into her eyes and gave her a smoldering look that always would dazzle her.

"Show me," He said flicking his eyes back to her breasts to highlight what he meant.

Bella noticeably stiffened.

"Please?" He pouted again, "No one will see. The security camera is behind you."

Bella hesitated but soon gave up the internal battle and started to slowly unbutton her blouse. Edward eyed her hungrily. He felt himself going hard.

When she was finally finished she looked at Edward for approval.

"All of it," He instructed.

She sighed and started working the clasp open. Luckily this braw clasped in the front.

_How convenient._ Bella though grimly.

When she finally got the clasp open, she slowly pulled the cups out of the way of her breasts.

Edward groaned loudly through the phone and rubbed his hand down his face, stretching the bottom of his tired looking eyes.

"God! They're still so perfect!"

Edward looked back up at Bella and saw her beautiful doe eyes wide with wonder. He smirked knowing that all she was thinking about at that moment was to please him. God he loved her so much!

"Touch them for me baby! Be my hands and touch them fore, much the way you like. Pretend that they are my hands doing that to you."

Bella sat back and did what Edward said. She started massaging her own breasts which caused her to throw her head back and moan in pleasure.

"Yes Isabella," Even though she had put the phone down.

He watched her work her breasts over and over again, knowing she was only thinking about him. But he couldn't hear her moans. This he would not allow.

He banged on the glass to get her attention.

Bella immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at him in wonder.

Edward pointed to the phone, signaling for her to pick it up. She did.

"Hold the phone between your ear and your shoulder baby. I want to hear your moans."

She did what she was told and started massaging her breasts again. Edward's wish got granted since now his ear was filled with Bella's pleasure filled moans.

"Tweak your nipples for me baby," Edward instructed.

She did just that and her moans became louder, making Edward feel like he was watching a porno. Edward was now impossibly hard. He quickly unzipped the zipper that was on the front of his full body suit and unzipped it until he could reach his dick. He quickly slipped his hand inside his boxers and began to stroke himself.

"Are you wearing a skirt baby like I like you to when I'm with you?"

Bella panted, "Of course baby,"

"Good," He growled. "Stick your hand in your panties and stroke your pink little clit,"

She did as she was told and started twirling her finger in tight little circles. Her moaning got more intense and her hips started to buck.

"Stick your fingers into your wet pussy," Edward said as he vigorously stroked his throbbing cock. He smiled when he saw mouth go into his favorite 'O' shape. He knew she listened to him.

"Okay baby are you listening?"

She panted quickly a couple times before respond, "Y-yeah."

"Okay good. Close your eyes." She did. "Now I want you to think about the first time you and I ever made love." His voice suddenly became really tender and soft. "Think about how I slowly took off your clothes. My lips on your sweet heavenly neck. My hands slowly taking over your bra and panties. Me laying us slowly down on your bed. Me kissing your breasts and sucking on your nipples while you gasped in pleasure. Me slowly kissing down your beautiful stomach as I made my why down to your wet pussy. Sucking on your clit and stroking with my tongue as my fingers pumped in and out of you."

By now Isabella was panting so hard you'd think she had been drowning just moments before. He smirked knowing she was close to her release.

"Remember after I gave you your first orgasm that I slowly made my way up your delicious body and kissed you passionately on the mouth?" He saw her nod that told him she remembered it very clearly.

His voice turned tender once again.

"Remember when I eased my throbbing cock into your dripping pussy so slowly that we both thought we were going to die? How I broke through your innocence and you completely gave yourself to me?"

Bella's eyes started tearing up at the beautiful memory.

Edward had stopped his stroking for a minute even though it pained him for he was almost at his release.

"That was the best night of my life Isabella," He said. The emotion in his voice caused Bella to stop pumping herself and look at Edward with am emotion that matched his own. "You have no idea, what that meant to me. To give yourself completely to me in everyway." Now it was Edward's turn to start to tear up.

"Edward," Bella choked out. "I love you, _so _much. I'll do _anything _for you."

Edward gave her a gentle smile. "I know Isabella. I love you so much more. You have no idea what I would do for you."

She gave a humorless chuckle, "I think I do."

Edward chuckled in return and shook his head, "That's nothing compared to what I would do for you."

They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes so full of love that it could it made Shakespeare not know anything about love.

"You still hot baby?" He asked after a moment.

Bella nodded her head.

"Good. Keep going."

She started stroking and pumping her fingers inside again, her build up coming much faster now.

"Where was I?" Edward thought out loud while he stroked his cock again. "Oh yes. I had just entered your tight pussy. I stayed there as long as you needed me to so you could overcome the pain, even though I desperately wanted to keep going. I felt like I was going to die when you finally said that I could keep going." Edward panted and stroked faster at the memory. "God Isabella you were so fucking tight! You are the _only _one that can make me feel the way I did."

Bella started getting frantic with her pumping. She was so _close!_

"You close baby?" Edward asked, his voice strained.

"Yes!" Bella yelled out desperately.

"Keep thinking about our first time together. Think about how my cock filled you completely and perfectly. Think about how I went in and out of you. How you screamed my name in ecstasy."

At the memory, Bella quickly tensed up and arched her back, yelling Edward's name. Just the sound of her yelling in his ear through the phone made him have his own explosive orgasm.

When they both came down from their high, Bella noticed that Edward was sobbing. She quickly picked up the phone that was drop during her orgasm.

"Edward! Edward, my love what's the matter?"

Edward shook his head and looked at her with a desperate expression on his face.

"I-I hate it here! I hate being away from you! I want so desperately to make love to you. To just touch you! But I won't be able to. Not ever again!"

Bella started to sob out too.

"Oh Edward! I want all of that so fucking bad too! I miss you so much!" Her cries started echoing throughout the room.

"Bella," He sniffed. "Would you truly do anything for us to be together again?"

"Yes anything!" She cried out desperately.

Edward smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Good," He looked strait at her with the same crazy eyes he had the night he murdered Charlie. Bella's heart raced in fear. "Here's what I want you to do."

Later that night…

Bella walked in the cold dark night. It was so quiet that all that was heard was Bella's nervous, panicked breathing.

She was scared out of her mind with what she was about to do, but she _had _to do it for Edward. She felt that she owed it to him for getting him into jail in the first place. She wish she had just kept her big mouth shut!

She slowly came into the main entrance, her weapon of choice was in her hand; prepared. When she saw the first security guard, she raised her gun and shot.

She started to run toward where Edward was even though didn't have any clue to where that was. It was shocking that she had managed to kill every security guard and every guard dog that came in contact with her. It was shocking that she was able to find Edward so quickly and be able to shoot the log open. But what was the most shocking of all was that they got away with it.

**Review please! I don't forget to send in your ideas to help with my writers block ;-D**


End file.
